


雄

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall





	1. Chapter 1

0

堂本光一鼓着腮帮子趴在办公桌上，面前是被吃了大半的精致便当和亮着的手机，手机上是与【奥さん】的line通信界面。

他咬着筷子尖，今天刚少见地一条信息也没有发过来，他不免有些担心，决定自己发条信息过去问问，但想了半天，便当都快吃完了也没想好。

最后把吃得干干净净的便当盒拍了照片发过去。

【吃饱了，刚吃午饭了吗？】

立即就收到了回信。

【ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ✩‧₊˚ 你有在好好吃饭呀！还没有，我在医院呢，好饿哦。】

医院？堂本光一的神经立刻绷紧了，想都没想就打了电话过去问了医院地址，抱着西装外套风风火火地出了办公室，连口头请假都来不及，还是到了医院才给助理发了信息。

“部长今天怎么了，这个工作狂平时从来都不请假的啊？”

“你忘了吗，部长仅有的几次请假都是因为部长夫人。看他尾巴上炸起来的一圈毛，估计这次也是。”

“有理有据，令人信服。”

1

堂本光一看着被刷成粉色的墙壁和妇产科三个大字，只觉得头皮发麻。

他在靠墙的一排板凳上找到了堂本刚，坐过去时身上还卷着凉风的味道。堂本刚双腿一晃一晃，和他挥挥手打了招呼。短裤的裤管过于宽了，让堂本光一觉得他正处于走光状态，于是他把手里的外套披在他膝盖上，挡得密不透风。

“为什么突然来医院？还是……妇产科？”

“我怀孕了。”不是疑问句，是肯定句。

“？？？？？？？？？？”堂本光一惊讶中掺着兴奋，“为什么不先告诉我？”

堂本刚的脸颊上飘起两片红，拉过他替堂本光一熨得平整的衬衫领子，嘴巴贴在他的耳朵上：“因为……开始产乳了，但又不是很确定，所以先来医院，本来想给你一个惊喜。”

毛茸茸的兔子耳朵垂下来，贴在蓬松的卷发上。堂本刚说完就低下了头，也不顾自己的话冲击性有多大又有多诱人。

猫耳朵的尖尖轻微地颤抖着，堂本光一眼神有些失焦，抱过身旁的爱人，也不顾在公众场合，直接就埋进了他的颈窝里。

的确有又香又甜的奶味。他的嘴唇贴在昨天遗留的齿痕上，脑子里全是那粉色的乳珠挂着白色奶液的场景。

堂本刚开始还盯着他的马尾末端任由他动作，最后感觉这个人完全没有起身的意思，周围大着肚子的太太又纷纷看过来，伸手把他束着头发的发圈扯下来，软绵绵地推了推身上的人，发出质问：“你怎么用了我的发圈呀？”

2

堂本光一没来得及回答，因为护士出声了：“下一位，堂本刚！”

堂本光一根本还没来得及思考，就被牵住了指尖，他的太太拉住他，带他往前走。

诊室只有一张空着的椅子，堂本光一理所当然地站在堂本刚旁边。医生从资料里抬起头，推了推正在下滑的眼镜：“伴侣？”

两个人同一频率地点点头。

医生清了清嗓子才开口：“咳。很抱歉，根据初步检查来看，堂本刚先生并没有怀孕，这只是假孕症状。请你跟护士去，再做更深一步的检查确保症状尚属正常范围之内。堂本刚先生的伴侣，请你留下，我有后续事项要交代。”

堂本刚的沮丧和失落仿佛具现化了，灰色笼罩着他，连跟着护士的脚步都显得软弱无力。他把堂本光一的外套穿上，稍大的尺寸让袖子空空的垂下，熟悉的味道好歹给他提供一些力量。

3

堂本光一目送他离去，自己心里好像也被挖掉一块。

医生做了个手势，请他坐下。他拉开椅子坐下，双手交握，不知道医生要交代些什么。

医生把诊断结果推到他面前，以手指给他看几个重点，一边以语言解释：“假孕是兔子都有的正常现象，表现一般有产乳、筑巢、嗜睡，他会积极备孕，所以你告诉他事实时他会非常沮丧。不要紧，这是他爱你的表现，要给予适当的安慰。兔子非常敏感，你有没有长时间段的离开？这会导致兔子精神敏感，不可以。你要多抽时间陪陪他，多安慰他，努力和他孕育小兔子。”

堂本光一一边听一边点头，最后把资料抱进怀里，向医生道谢：“谢谢医生。”

医生笑起来，露出稍长的门牙：“不用谢，你的太太现在应该在D室。”

堂本光一迈着腿想，医生原来也是兔子。

4

堂本刚已经做完检查，低着头站在门口，面上没有一点表情。

堂本光一快步走过去牵住他的手握紧，另一只手撸了一把兔子露在外面的短短的尾巴。

大庭广众之下突然被摸，堂本刚还是不适应，大眼睛瞪圆了看着堂本光一。堂本光一正等着他教训自己呢，那双圆眼睛又暗了下去，主人也低下了头。

堂本光一拉过他，嘴唇贴上软乎乎的兔子耳朵，说了一句让堂本刚面红耳赤的话。

“会成真的。”

5

堂本刚坐在法拉利的副驾驶上，歪着脑袋睡着了。

他已经把西服还给堂本光一，短短一段时间，布料已沾染上甜甜的奶香味。堂本光一趁着红灯的间隙低下头深吸一口，又伸手替堂本刚抹掉嘴角流下的一点口水。

他握着方向盘，回想医生说的话。之前有一段时间出差，回来之后刚的确变得嗜睡，他打开家门时家里还静悄悄的，打开卧室门才发现鼓成一团的被子，里头藏着熟睡的兔子。并且家里的小摆设也与日俱增，布置也越来越柔和，与新婚搬进来似的简约锐利截然不同。

看来真的是自己忽略了啊，他的手指一下一下地敲着方向盘，决定要减少在办公室加班的时间。

6

堂本刚上次发情的时候，堂本光一特地请了一周的假。

落地窗的窗帘被拉得严严实实，一丝光线也透不进来，室内唯一的光源是床头的一盏小台灯。

橘色的灯光照在堂本刚裸露的肩膀上，照在他的痣上。堂本光一埋下头，挡住了光线，光线改为照在他垂下的低马尾上。

堂本刚扯下他的发圈，栗色的发丝差一点点就到堂本光一肩上，他把手插进去，感受着那柔顺的触感，又把堂本光一额前的刘海以五指梳顺了扎起来，像楼下经常叫他刚叔叔的小女孩的发型。

他fufu地笑起来，堂本光一不知道他在笑什么，但还在努力工作。肩上那一小块肌肤被他咬来吮去，泛起薄红。他的唇舌向下移动，来到挺立已久的乳尖上。他先是狠狠地吸了一口，再用舌尖全方位地舔了一遍，又含进口腔里，潮热的环境包裹着它。另一边他也不松懈，粗糙的指腹抚过格外敏感的地方，他的耳朵尖被人轻轻咬了一口。

猫耳上细小的绒毛把这一感觉放大了千万倍，他随即加重了口和手的力道，把两边都伺候舒服了。

堂本光一趴在手臂上，迷迷糊糊地看着办公室里的钟，午休时间还没结束。明明那时候也没尝到奶味啊。

他又把头埋回手臂里。

堂本刚坐在他身上，脸贴着他的胸肌，手环着他的腰，在他背后玩着猫尾巴尖。堂本光一把手探进他腿缝里，那里早就一片泥泞，分泌了大量的汁水润滑物，他轻而易举就能伸进两根手指。

湿黏的液体流了堂本光一一手，他把手指抽出摆在堂本刚面前，连着一根长长的银丝。发情热把他的脸烘得嫣红，他无暇去理那根湿淋淋的手指，他按着堂本光一的胸肌上下挪动起来，臀缝里夹着灼热的硬块。

湿哒哒的手指又回到了温暖的甬道内，嫩肉全包裹上来，让堂本光一回忆起自己插进去时极致的快感。他扣住堂本刚的腰，扶着自己的性器刚进去了半个头，堂本刚就迫不及待地压着他往下坐，全根都进了去。

“铃铃铃”

堂本光一揉着睡得乱蓬的头发，随手扎了起来，一点也不想从梦里醒来。

7

今天堂本光一少见地早早下班回家，围着围裙在料理台前削土豆。

他没有跟堂本刚打招呼，导致堂本刚推开家门时还以为进错了屋子，但那张脸又确实是他的合法伴侣没错。

堂本光一一只手还抓着土豆，另一只手放下了刀子给他指了指茶几上的纸袋，笑眯眯地又转了回去。

堂本刚望进纸袋里，里头是个小小的圆罐子，他把它拿出来打开，表面铺满了一层巧克力屑，可可的香气随之飘进他的鼻腔。

他舀了一口放进嘴里，蛋糕体绵软湿润，中间夹着的奶油甜而不腻，他眯起眼来，在黑暗中把它品尝了个彻底，睁开眼舔舔嘴角沾上的一点奶油，又舀了一口。

等他准备吃最后一口时，堂本光一从厨房出了来，撩起围裙隔着茶几蹲在他面前，张开了嘴巴眼睛一眨一眨地望着他。

他恶狠狠地把蛋糕连着勺子塞进他嘴里：这个人绝对知道这样子有多可爱！

堂本光一含着蛋糕和勺子，发觉无法咀嚼，到最后还是抽了勺子出来，嘴里嚼嚼嚼，还是接受不了这个甜度。要说他能吃得下的蛋糕，就只有刚专门给他特制的生日蛋糕吧。

堂本刚正盖着罐子的盖，看着他笑得一脸荡漾的样子忍不住拍了拍他的头，拿过他手上的勺子也给塞进罐子里收拾好。

堂本光一委屈地又眨眨眼睛，闻到厨房飘来的香气又跑了回去，堂本刚只看到了他微微翘起的尾巴。

8

堂本刚在床上晃着脚，回味着刚刚那顿饭的味道。

堂本光一的厨艺其实很不错，只是这一段时间他几乎天天加班，他们大多是各自单独解决午晚饭，一同吃饭的次数少之又少，更别说堂本光一下厨了。

明天也要拉他继续做饭，堂本刚的脚趾头蜷起来，心思完全不在平摊在被子上的书上。

出神出到堂本光一钻进被子里也不知道。

9

一从浴室出来，先映入堂本光一眼帘的是堂本刚露在被子外的白皙脚趾，沐浴的热气熏上的薄红还未完全消退。

小兔子眉头微微皱起，绞着手指不知道在想什么坏主意，连面前的书倒转了了不知道。

堂本光一掀起被子一角钻进被窝里，一把抓住卡在屁股里小小一团的兔子尾巴。

！！！！！

他感受到毛茸茸的尾巴的主人的颤抖。被窝里空间里狭小，光线透过布料照进来也变成暗色，幸亏还能看见蓬松的毛。他揉了一把尾巴手就移到两瓣饱满的臀肉上，他一手抓下去，雪白的肌肤上就立即留下了痕迹，淡红色的。

他的指尖沿着淡红的掌印描摹，堂本刚本来就敏感，又处在假孕期，被他这么一摸，后穴又分泌了润滑物，又是湿哒哒的一片。

堂本光一总算从被窝里钻出头来呼吸新鲜空气，他鼻尖被淡淡的奶香味和堂本刚惯用的洗护用品的味道所萦绕。他手向上游动，一颗一颗地解开纽扣，按在堂本刚本就略显饱满的胸部上。他双唇都贴在堂本刚脖子上，不用看他也知道那里白皙又诱人，他咧开嘴，尽量放轻了力气把犬齿压在上面，留下红色一个小点。

10

堂本刚从尾巴被人抓在手里时就没打算制止他，谁知道堂本光一净是四处乱摸点火，一点也没有进入正题的意思。他握住堂本光一的手腕，一个翻身他们就鼻尖抵着鼻尖。

堂本刚往前把那一点点距离也抹掉，在他鼻尖上咬了一口。

堂本光一摸摸被他咬过的地方，也凑上前在堂本刚鼻尖上咬了口。他看见堂本刚的大眼睛里载满了笑意，里头映着的他嘴都快咧到耳朵上了。

他贴着堂本刚的长耳朵，软乎乎的长毛把他搔得发痒，实在忍不住，偏头打了个喷嚏。

一转头回来堂本刚捂着嘴不知道在笑些什么。

“你打喷嚏的样子太好笑了，嗯，太可爱了。”

“我当然可爱了。”堂本光一鼓起脸颊，稍一用力就挣脱了堂本刚对他双手的束缚，五指一合，掌心和b cup亲密地贴合在一起。

他揉弄了一把，就换上了唇舌。睡衣柔软的布料蹭着高挺的鼻梁，薄唇包住小小的乳珠，用力地吸吮与挤压。堂本刚好像看出他的目的，手柔柔地推着他的肩膀：“喂……”

自那天去了医院起，堂本光一就觉得自己全身都被堂本刚散发出来的奶味包裹起来，每日遨游在奶的海洋里，今日终于得以亲身品尝。

乳尖被他吮得发红，稀薄的乳汁缓缓地流出来，堂本光一的舌头将它全数刮进口腔，一点也不浪费。

味美可口，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，对另一边也做了同样的事情，含着一口奶液就贴上了堂本刚的嘴唇。

大眼睛瞪圆了，乳汁顺势淌进他的嘴里。一想到这白色的液体来自自己胸口，他就不由得脸红起来。堂本光一松开了他，在他蓬软的卷发上落下一个带着奶香味的吻。

？？？

不做了？？？

又是一个吻落在他的长耳朵上。

“你明天可还要录歌呢。”

堂本刚看着他侧过身去拉悬在灯罩下的小细绳，凶狠地在那高高翘着的尾巴上捏了一把。

11

早晨，不知道几点。

堂本光一是根据从窗户照进来的一大片阳光判断的。

他腰下的被子鼓起一个大包，性器传来的湿热触感正向他传达些什么。

他坐起身来，一把掀开被子。堂本刚吞咽得吃力，大眼睛湿漉漉的，无辜地望着他，仿佛自己只是在吃早饭。

亏我还想着你的歌呀，堂本光一喘着气想。

12

同一个姿势维持太久，堂本刚嘴酸极了，而含着的东西仍旧硬挺。他干脆吐出来，用手握住，偶尔撩起垂下的发丝，低下头亲吻柱身。

他是舒服了，堂本光一看着这个纯情至极的人做着色情到极点的事情，又无法释放，被他撩拨得难受极了。堂本光一把半跪着的堂本刚捞起来，抱在自己怀里。

青色的胡茬刺在堂本刚后颈，伴随着细碎的亲吻。堂本光一把他紧紧圈在自己怀里，他无处可逃，只好把手高举过头，揉乱那一头柔顺的猫毛，任他把那一小块肌肤刺得发红。

堂本光一撒娇撒够了，抱着他的腰把他转过来。堂本刚双手捏着猫耳朵尖，臀缝里湿滑一片，头部乱蹭，就是不捅进去。毛茸茸的尾巴跟着晃动，蹭上了黏腻的液体。

堂本刚双腿缠着他的腰，涂着鲜艳色彩的脚趾头缠在一块，抵在堂本光一后背上。他往后一摸，扶住性物，臀部微微一抬，一坐下去就吞了个大半。

堂本光一闷哼一声，搭上他的肩膀，还是自己动了手。他腰用力一挺，茎身完全进了去，肉体拍打的声音响亮地在室内回响。

这个体位进得很深，每一下进出都擦过堂本刚的敏感点，前方的性器灼热又坚硬，前端不停渗出透明的液体，全都蹭在了堂本光一的腹肌上。

快感冲上头脑，堂本刚的脚趾蜷缩起来，彩色的指甲刮在堂本光一后背上，留下一道道红色的印记。

他按着堂本光一的胸肌摆动几次腰肢就虚软下来，在他怀里化成一滩水，脚趾使坏地夹住因情动毛全炸起来的猫尾巴。

栗色和棕色的发丝缠在一块，灼热的呼吸同样难分彼此，交换的亲吻如浓稠的蜂蜜，甜得分不开来。

堂本光一扶着他的腰有规律地挺动，沉甸甸的囊袋拍在臀肉上一下下地响，把那里拍得泛起成熟的粉红色。他的手自腰下移，去采撷成熟的果实。

大手包住饱满的臀肉，又任由它们从自己指缝中漏出，留下深深浅浅的印子，它也给予自己回赠，流了他一手粘稠湿滑的液体。

12

堂本刚觉得自己像一尾濒死的鱼，无力地瘫在沙滩边缘，海浪一波接着一波拍打着他，却不将他卷回水中去。他难以呼吸，口中逸出一串甜蜜呻吟，又被人堵住了嘴，将甘美的声音藏了起来。

他被一下一下顶弄着，性器已发泄过一回却仍硬挺着，磨来蹭去，将混浊的白色液体一点点在堂本光一小腹上抹开。

他突然记起自己有孕，偏偏身下的抽动来得猛烈又连续，他生怕这冲击会给腹中的宝宝带来伤害，甚至会让他失去孩子。染着桃红色的食指抵在堂本光一宽厚的臂膀上，伴着沙哑低沉的“不要了”是挂在长长的正抖动着的睫毛上的泪珠。

13

顶入戛然而止，与仍交缠着的下半身不同，双唇重叠带着一点温情的味道。堂本光一擦过他的眼角，凑在他的耳旁，声音温柔：“弄痛你了？”

堂本刚摇摇头，连带着颊旁卷曲的头发也小幅度地飞起来。他的嘴唇在刚刚的性事中被自己咬破了，血珠一点点地渗出来，他舔了一口，嘴里满是咸腥味，让他又回想起他对失去孩子的幻想，声音都在颤抖：“射太多做太猛的话，会流产吧？”

说完他猛然又记起自己仅仅只是假孕，一切都是自己的妄想，不禁沮丧地低下头来，吞掉自己刚刚的想法和话语的心都有。

堂本光一这才想起他的爱人原来还没完全脱离假孕症，他心里又愧疚又恼怒，气自己粗心大意。他的手叠上堂本刚的手，插入五指的间隙握紧，声音低沉而有力：“我会让刚怀上我们的宝宝。”

14

堂本刚的性器高高翘着，什么也射不出来了，夹在他和堂本光一的中间。他的乳尖流出几滴稀薄的奶水，把薄薄的睡衣料子晕出一大片印子。

堂本光一黑色的眼珠转了转，一低头鼻梁就压在柔软的胸脯上，香甜的气息冲入他的鼻腔。他空出手来按揉那团软肉，似乎想把里头贮藏的乳汁挤个干净。

白色的液滴自乳尖被挤出来，全进了他口里。他一口奶香，把被他吸得肿起来的乳头舔了个遍，变得亮晶晶的。

他手一摊，饱满的臀肉和半湿的兔子尾巴全都在他掌控范围内。他拢紧了，甬道把他完全容了进去，他许是要嵌入堂本刚的身体，浓稠的精液全数洒在最深处。

高潮的快感自脚尖传来，仿佛一道闪电要把他贯穿，麻痹了他的所有知觉。堂本刚给堂本光一的腹肌上又糊了一层，微颤的上睫毛与下睫毛终于合在了一块。

15

堂本刚把自己完全摊开，一个人霸占了一整张双人床，日光把镶上一层金边。他睡衣扣子随意地扣着，根本遮不住遍布全身的吻痕。

拧干了的热毛巾拍在他的脚踝，他把脚抬起来搭在堂本光一肩上，非常配合清理工作。堂本光一抹了个遍，准备离开洗毛巾时却被环住了腰，他还光着上身，贴上来的发丝触感尤其明显。

他自然知道堂本刚在担心什么，他替兔子理好了额前的碎发，又给他摆好枕头掖好了被子。

“我会一直努力下去的。”

16

“早啊！！！总算赶上了！！！今天地铁故障了，差一点就迟到了，肯定要被部长痛骂一顿。”

“部长怎么不在？？？”

“请假了哦，小道消息说是陪夫人产检。不管怎样，你充分地展现了自己的短跑能力。”

17

午休时间。

堂本光一把办公椅转了过来，对着拉着窗帘的落地窗。尽管如此还是有些许光线透过厚重的布料，打在他膝上的便当盒上，金色的光芒包裹上饭粒。他把筷子咬住，空出手来敲手机屏幕，发出一条信息。

【今晚要加班，不用做我的饭了。】

回信立刻就到。

【(⑉･̆-･̆⑉)那你要记得好好吃饭哦！】

堂本光一把办公椅又转了回去，将手机放在办公桌上，取下叼着的筷子，端起便当盒开始扒饭。

最后一颗饭粒在嘴里嚼了很久。

本来打算今天早些回家做生姜烧，没想到上面突然下达加班指令，只好晚上带蛋糕回去了。不过蛋糕的话，刚虽然很爱吃，但又会担心起体重了吧。自从怀孕以来，长了一点肉，但是抱起来软软的很舒服啊。

饭粒终于咽了下去，他伸了个懒腰，把脸埋进手臂里。

18

堂本光一提着纸袋子转动钥匙，一开门，家里静悄悄又黑漆漆，只有卧室半开的房门透出光来。

他把袋子放在餐桌上，换了鞋子，一边松开领带一边往卧室走去。

卧室门口随意地丢着几件衣物，再往里走，衣柜半开的门挡住了他的视线。

“刚？”他的尾巴因不安而炸了起来。

“光一……”甜腻的声音响了起来。

堂本光一再往前走了一步，他的兔子双腿赤裸着露在衣柜外，雪白的脚趾透着粉色，蜷曲着。再往里看却看不见人，自大腿根开始完全被衣服埋住了。

他把那些衣服一件件地挖出来，它们总有一些地方被洇湿，有的还带着一点奶香味。他把它们都丢到地上，兔子的身体逐渐出现在他视野。

他的合法伴侣，一丝不挂，坐在一叠叠衬衫与西裤中间挖出的洞。长耳朵贴在脸侧，长毛被不知何物弄湿，软哒哒地黏在了一块。他一手拢住自己微微隆起的胸，嫩白的胸口上沾上一点乳汁，乳粒透着成熟的颜色，正等着谁来采撷。另一只手握住硬着的性器，发红的头部贴在鼓起的小腹上，不停渗出透明的液体。

唾液自堂本刚嘴角流下，圆眼睛一眨一眨，长睫毛随之颤动。他一把抱住把他挖出来的人，乳尖流出的乳汁把堂本光一的衬衫也变得透明，隐约能看见底下的肌肉。他环住堂本光一的腰，把他往衣柜里带。

衣柜又黑又窄，堂本光一只能借着卧室的灯光看清堂本刚的脸，他脸上带着一点泪痕，也许在他回来之前哭过。他低下头，嘴唇贴在堂本刚鼻尖上，发出小小的“啾”一声。他的右腿卡在堂本刚腿间，膝盖微微曲起，磨蹭着硬挺的柱体。

堂本刚也不任由他乱来，刚才摸着他的腰的手一滑到前方就抓住西裤下凸出的一大团。他隔着西裤，用修剪得圆润的指甲划过头部，明显地感受到布料逐渐变得湿润。

堂本光一的手摸过会阴，指尖压在穴口，那里湿得一塌糊涂，他随意就能伸进两根手指。他在里面乱压乱搅，摸得握住他的手都停止了动作。他抽出两根湿淋淋的手指，把上面的液体抹在兔子毛茸茸的尾巴上，稍加用力捏了一把，就摸回他的大腿中段。另一只一直撑在衣物上的手搂住他肩膀，一使劲就把他抱起来，大跨一步，再小心地放回床上去。

19

堂本刚坐到软乎乎的床上，手一伸就勾住堂本光一刚才解到一半的领带，再一拖他的脸就凑到自己面前。他的手揉上堂本光一昨天才被他拖着去烫的卷发，再摸到尖尖的猫耳朵。猫耳太过敏感，一下就红透了。

堂本光一把仍搭在自己脖子上的领带甩到地上，一条腿曲着被堂本刚夹在腿间，另一条腿还在床边立着。他垂下眼来，一颗一颗解开衬衫纽扣，解到一半被人环住脖子，猝不及防软软的三角嘴就贴上了低垂的睫毛。

堂本刚没有一点干坏事的自觉，坐下来手又摸上皮带，手指一动又把它解了下来。正当他准备一把扯下西裤时，猫尾巴从后面伸出来绕住他手腕，让他无法动弹。

“嗯？”堂本刚跪坐着往上看，圆眼睛里满是不解与疑惑。

堂本光一胯下因他的上目线更硬了几分，裤子松松垮垮地挂在腰间他也没有理会，捧起堂本刚的脸就亲了上去。灵活的舌尖舔过口腔中每一寸，又给嘴唇添上一层水光才肯离开，三角嘴被亲得透着粉色，殷红的舌尖探出来，重复着堂本光一刚才的动作。

堂本光一盯着他的舌，拉下拉链，拉链响动的声音被无限放大，堂本刚光是听着后面已又流出不少液体，一小片床单被洇得颜色都变深了。裤子一唰地掉到堂本光一膝间，他的性器就立即被从棉质内裤中剥离出来，龟头贴在毛已经乱糟糟的兔子耳朵上，手指上的薄茧摩擦着柱体，堂本刚时不时舔过根部，唾液把那里弄得亮晶晶的。

堂本光一没让他继续舔下去，他腿一缩爬上床，裤子随之落在地板上。他把堂本刚抱进怀里，鼻尖蹭在他白嫩又脆弱的后颈，汲取乳液的味道和他本人独有的香气。悄悄张大嘴巴，亮出犬齿，咬住后颈的肌肤在齿间磨蹭。

虽然不是第一次，堂本刚还是被咬得措手不及，又酥又麻的感觉自后颈传到大脑，他软成一滩水，仿佛要融化在堂本光一怀里。

粗硬的肉刃抵着毛绒绒的兔子尾巴，蓬松的软毛被湿黏的液体弄得一团糟，堂本刚的手压着床挺起腰来，小半个头部恰好嵌入臀缝，却再任他怎么扭动都无法进得更深，谷道深处传来的瘙痒让他不自觉地摆起腰来，挺立的乳尖也渗出更多的乳汁。

他实在是受不住了，扭过头来望着堂本光一，一副可怜巴巴的样子，挤出来的泪珠还挂在睫毛上，讨好地吻上他的下巴，嘴唇被一点点新长出来的胡茬磨得愈发的红，愈发诱人。

刚才还搭在他小腹上的大手摸上已经成熟饱满的水蜜桃上，狠狠抓了一把，才顺着力将他扶起来，摆出个刚刚好的角度。能够纾解堂本刚自然高兴，自觉地摸上热烫的茎身，再缓缓坐下。整根勃发的性器完全进入到他内里，头部碾过他的敏感点，色彩鲜艳的脚趾头一同蜷缩起来，他嘴里逸出一串甜美的呻吟，和身后人粗重的喘息合在了一起。 

20

堂本光一捧着他的臀部抽插，肉体拍打的声音在卧室上方回响，一声比一声响亮。他对伴侣怀孕这件事上心得很，还专门设了笔记本做功课，缩在衣服堆里的兔子和书本知识一结合，他就知道这是什么情况了。

他的手绕回前方圈住堂本刚，挺身也慢下来，只有猫尾蹭上臀尖，短小的绒毛蹭得那里泛起淡淡的粉色。他撩起堂本刚耳侧的卷发，凑上前来含住他的耳尖。

撞击尽管慢下来，还是每次都埋得很深，每次都刺到那一点上，况且猫尾巴在后面搔弄，即使紧闭双唇，堂本刚还是泄出些许呻吟来。敏感的耳朵又被温热的口腔包住，吟叫越发尖锐起来，撸动着自己性器的手覆上搭在小腹上的手，伸入五指缝隙中扣住。

无需交谈，单凭动作与性爱，堂本刚也能切实感受到堂本光一给他带来的安全感，孕期的焦躁与烦闷被他全部抹平，此时此刻只要大脑清空，全身心地投入，彻底地感受他的爱即可。

交叠的双手扣得更加紧了。

21

双方都释放过一遍堂本光一还是没有停下来，无视了那根戳在他肩膀上的桃红色食指，任他的后背添上一条条抓痕，他还是执着地埋在堂本刚胸前。

确认怀孕已有三个月，胸前的软肉也为腹中的孩子做准备，不仅胀大了不少，乳汁的储备也更加充分。粗糙的舌面刮过乳尖，手再微微用点力，香甜的乳汁立刻喷射到口腔内。堂本光一喝了个够，连嘴角都沾上乳白，染着桃红的手指伸过来替他抹掉。

“这样下去孩子出来的时候就没奶喝啦，大叔。下面黏糊糊的快点起来清、理、啦。”

蓬松的小卷发在他肩窝蹭来蹭去，猫耳朵竖得高高的，上面的绒毛他能看得一清二楚，低头轻轻吹口气，耳朵就立刻弯下来，堂本光一也不满地抬起头来。

“快点起来啦。”

最终堂本光一还是不情不愿地下了床，赤裸的脚踩过地板上的一件件皱起来的衣服，嘴还是高高地撅着：“小孩子当然要谦让老爸啊，让他喝牛奶就好了嘛。”

22

堂本刚陷在松软的被子里，全身上下刚被热毛巾擦过，现在干爽得很，只是他还不太能适应裸睡，赤裸着身子接触软乎乎的被子还是有些不舒服。

身后一具火热的身躯覆上来，东摸西摸找到他埋在被子里的手，手指精确地触上带着体温的环状物，指腹来来去去地磨蹭那颗小石头。

被他握住的手反拍他一下，怀里响起绵软的声音。

“快睡啦大叔。”

23

饭厅，餐桌，纸袋。

炸鸡凉透了，油分被包装纸全吸走，香味早不知道飘去哪了。


	2. Chapter 2

①

堂本光一穿过往四周胡乱塞着传单又吵吵嚷嚷的人群，好不容易从中逃走，跑到礼堂后面，垂着头靠着墙，大口大口地喘着气。

他随意瞟了眼被塞进怀里的社团招新传单，又塞回到腋下夹着，从胸前的口袋中取出烟盒，对着红砖，一下一下地敲，敲出一根烟来叼在嘴里。

他的头发顺垂着，再长长一点就能碰到肩膀，刘海太久没剪了，有点挡着眼睛，他只能在碎发的缝隙里看到沐浴着午后阳光的树叶。他点着了火，灰色的烟升起，他以另一只手夹住烟，朝空中吐出个形状标志的烟圈。

突然一阵急促的脚步声传来，他眉头一挑，实在是猜不到这个地方都会有人来宣传社团。随着脚步声渐近，留着清爽短发的男孩子出现在他眼前。

男孩子弯下腰来，手撑着双膝，发丝被汗浸湿，从堂本光一的角度看不清他的脸，倒是能看见一同低垂着的小扇子般的睫毛和有着长毛的兔耳朵。

男孩抬起头来，抹了把渗出汗珠的额头，顺手把挑染着黄色的头发往后捋了捋，圆眼睛望向他，露出个甜甜的笑来。

堂本光一这才看清他的脸。原来世界上有人眼睛这么大，嘴巴还是三角形的，好可爱。递过来的传单我一定会收下的！

男孩的确是向他伸出了手，手里却空空如也，并没有堂本光一想象中的传单。他夺过堂本光一手中被放置太久已经烧出长长一段烟灰的烟，对着滤嘴就咬了下去。

“喂……”间接kiss了啊。

男孩夹烟的姿势很优雅，他用力地吸了口就把烟递回堂本光一嘴边，堂本光一下意识就张嘴咬住了滤嘴。

小小的三角嘴又弯了起来，朝他挥了挥手就跑掉了：“谢啦~”

堂本光一盯着那一段快要掉下来的烟灰，贴着砖墙的猫尾巴微微翘起来。

堂本光一回到宿舍楼，远远就看到他的房间门大开着，里头传来搬东西的响声。

哦，舍友到了呀。

他双手插在裤袋里走到门前，一位青年背对着他半蹲着，似乎正在纸箱里翻找着什么。

他的注意力全在那个小小的毛绒绒软乎乎球状的兔子尾巴和饱满的臀部上。

“你好，我是堂本光一，你的舍友。有什么要我帮忙的吗？”

“啊啊，我是堂本刚！”

青年保持着半蹲的姿势转过头，随即张大了嘴站起身。

两个声音重叠在一起。

“是你！”

②

堂本刚的脸贴着堂本光一脖子，呼出来的酒气源源不断地钻进堂本光一鼻腔。

“都叫你不要喝那么多了。”

他歪了歪脖子，环着堂本光一脖子的手捏着自己的手指关节，不时卷起堂本光一翘起来的头发，说话贴紧了他的耳朵，惹得猫耳朵尖敏感地一颤一颤。

“我也不想的，太高兴了嘛……再说还有光一背我回去嘛。”

堂本光一稍微侧了侧头躲开软乎乎的唇瓣，猫耳朵耷拉下来，脸上的薄红因为角度问题堂本刚完全不知情。他扶住堂本刚缠住他腰的双腿，不满地抱怨：“我也喝了酒啊，怎么不见你来背我？这里离宿舍还有好一段路呢。”

堂本刚fufu地笑起来，兔耳上的长毛蹭着他的脸颊，搔得他发痒。本来软绵的语调有了酒精加成，更加黏糊糊的：“光一酒量比我好啦，臂力又比我好，总之你最好啦！”

说完他环着堂本光一的手一用力，脸凑上前去，三角嘴贴在透着红的脸颊上，发出很大的“啵”的一声：“谢谢你啦~”

他没想到的是堂本光一停了下来，稍稍屈身，箍着他腿的手也松开了，明摆着是要他下来。

生气了？

堂本刚弄不清他在想什么，总之还是乖乖爬下他的背。堂本光一等他下来之后转过了身，夜风把他衬衫一角掀起，再灌进里面，他仿佛穿了件充气衣。

因酒精而软绵绵的人捂住嘴笑起来，发出小猪般的哼哼：“fufufu，光……”

话刚说到一半盖住嘴唇的手就被掰开，替之以另一片唇瓣。

好软。这是两个人共同的想法。

仅仅只是蜻蜓点水的触碰。堂本刚连眼睛都闭上了等着更进一步，热源却离开了。他睁开眼，堂本光一在他面前低着头一言不发，额前的刘海也垂下来，挡住了他的脸。

堂本刚向前踏了一步，闭上眼睛，捧起他的脸，亲上去，一气呵成。

最后一个大番茄背着另一个大番茄回了宿舍。

自那日起，单人床中间的柜子就被搬走了。

千万千万，不要睡在拼起来的床的中间，来自不知名的热心人士。

③

堂本光一的手向后托着被牛仔裤包裹着的小屁股，偶尔伸开屈起的手指搔一搔软乎乎的兔尾巴。

堂本刚过肩的长发被他扎了起来摆在右胸前，以免发丝粘到雪糕球上。他背着一个大双肩包，里头装着小水瓶、大水瓶、相机、一辆法拉利模型，还有各种刚刚买下的纪念品。他低着头，伸出猩红的舌尖，卷起一小块放进口里，冰凉的触感自口腔蔓延到大脑，驱散了顶上太阳带来的炎热。

“我也要。”

堂本刚把蛋筒递过去，看着堂本光一把他刚刚咬掉的缺口给舔平就摆摆下巴。他拿回来，咬着被融化的液体浸得有些湿润的蛋筒：“好吃吗？”

堂本光一舔舔嘴巴，皱着眉头，似乎在很认真地思索，但是给出来的答案却没什么营养：“也就那里好吃。”

堂本刚当然知道“那里”是哪里，他咬掉了一圈蛋筒，又重新含进一块雪糕，被冰得嘴巴微微张开，嘴唇透着漂亮诱人的红色。

堂本光一刚想凑过去，品一品这个颜色的嘴唇是什么味道，背上的人就动了动。堂本奈生用小手握成拳，揉揉眼睛才睁开，看见留在老爸肩上的一片口水印子连忙擦了擦，可惜无济于事。

在一旁的堂本刚看见了全程，嘴唇已然恢复，噗的一声笑了出来，把手上的雪糕递给儿子，顺带把一大一小乱蓬蓬的头发狠狠揉了一把。

堂本光一一脸茫然，既不知道笑什么，也不知道为什么要揉他，但还是乖乖尽好父亲的职责，稳当地背着儿子。

小奈生三两下就把被两个爸爸已经解决掉一半的雪糕吃完，嘴上一圈都是白色的液体。他伸长了脖子，用这黏糊糊的嘴唇在老爸脸上狠狠亲了一大口。

堂本光一虽然空不出手来摸脸，但脸上黏腻的触感他还是能感知到的。猫耳朵高高竖起来，语气不善：“你小子拿我擦嘴啊？”

④

一条腿从被子里钻出来，随即是另一条腿。腿的主人在床头柜上一通乱摸，锁定目标，戴上黑框眼镜。

堂本光一小心翼翼地踮起脚，尽量减少拖鞋与地板摩擦发出的声音，再轻手轻脚地关上卧室门。

走进厨房，开灯，关上门，靠在门上伸了个懒腰。一边抓着睡了一晚后四处乱翘的头发，一边打开冰箱，逐样取出食材。

啪，蛋壳敲开，蛋液流进碗里。白色的瓷碗微微倾斜，并在一起的筷尖搅打着鸡蛋，一撮盐和砂糖被撒进去，又混入了一大勺牛奶。

堂本光一打了个哈欠，开了火，倒油，倒蛋液。镜片后的眼睛还未完全睁开，他摸了一把下巴上，新长出的胡渣有点扎手，然后用筷子把凝固的蛋液卷起来。

他从沥水篮取过方方正正的便当盒，舀进三大勺米饭，放进几个肉丸，再把铜锅提起来，把鸡蛋卷也倒进盒内。

随意给切片方包涂上一点黄油，装着牛奶的玻璃杯被放进微波炉里，盖好便当盒的盖子。

关灯，抱着手臂窜回卧室，钻进被窝里。

他卷着冷气的腿贴上毛茸茸的腿，毫不留情地汲取热量，结果被不轻不重地踹了一脚，带着一点鼻音的软黏声音响起：“大叔你太冷了。”

堂本光一不答，高挺的鼻梁贴着他的后颈，双手把他圈紧了，搭在已经略微凸起的小腹上。

铃铃铃。

松软的被子里伸出一只手，狠狠地拍向噪音来源。

少年顶着和老爸差不多的一头乱发坐起来，揉了好一会眼睛才迷迷糊糊地换好衣服，趿着拖鞋垂着猫耳去洗漱。

整理完毕又是个美少年。美少年路过监护人卧室时面无表情地停了停，一边掐着指头算妹妹或者弟弟的出生日期一边走进厨房，把便当盒装进书包里，从微波炉里取出牛奶一饮而尽，叼着方包出了家门。

下课铃响起，堂本奈生摊在桌子上，脸贴着书，在早上整理好的发型下一秒就要被压坏之际挣扎着起了来，从书包里掏出便当盒。出门时尝到方包上不定期出现的黄油时他就知道今天是老爸下厨，所以完全不担心里面会有什么惊喜。

打开盖子，玉子烧、肉丸。

还是挺惊喜的。他想起那次老爸为了逗papa，硬是吞了一大块甜得掉牙的玉子烧，最后果然被papa狠狠教训了。

他用筷子夹起一块，三百六十度仔细端详，未能从外表判断出它的甜度。抱着豁出去的心态小小地咬了口，嚼了嚼，是正常的味道。

⑤

两腿突然光溜溜的。自从被家教后，堂本光一已经逐渐习惯睡觉至少穿上一条睡裤，因此这少有的空荡感觉尤其明显。

他睁眼，圆滚滚的大眼睛正看着他。

“刚？”堂本刚用脚趾就把他的睡裤给扯了下来，现在脚掌正抵着他胯下，爽是很爽，但他还是不解。

堂本刚的指尖揉着他额前翘起的发丝，脸上没什么表情，嘴却翘得很高。

“冷水澡。”

原来是说这个，他叹口气，握住那只绞着自己头发的手。

“医生说过……”

“为什么不跟我说？”

“因为……阿嚏！”

“看，感冒了吧。”嘴翘得更高了。

头部渗出的液体全涂抹在了柔软的脚底，然后又再湿哒哒地蹭上去，凉凉的。堂本光一的喘息渐重，他也知道堂本刚想干什么，但还是事先抓住他的手腕叮嘱一番。

“知道啦，大叔。”

堂本刚把被子掀开，底下的淫靡情景一览无遗。

卧室里没开灯，窗帘倒是没有拉开，大片月光洒进来，给堂本刚镶上一层银边。镶着银边的人取下手腕上的发圈，一边用牙齿咬着，一边拢起长发，再用齿间的发圈把它们捆起来。

单单是这个动作，脚掌下的柱体就更硬了几分。猫尾压在腿后，小幅度地一下下拍打着床垫。

它先是被圈住，再被含住，又被吐了出来，带上一层亮晶晶的水光。

啵。堂本刚在顶端落下一个响亮的亲吻。

他慢条斯理地一个个解开睡衣纽扣，柔软白皙的胸部逐渐呈现在堂本光一面前，他的喉结上下一动，吞了口口水。

似乎比怀奈生的时候更为丰满了，乳尖受了冷挺立起来，是好看的樱粉色。

想要靠近，但是堂本刚的眼神说着不准。于是堂本光一只能看着他在自己面前，以手包裹着那两团软肉，把它们拢在一起，轻缓地揉，不像堂本光一，随便一摸都能留下红印。

他揉够了，侧过身来，一俯下身，性器就刚好贴上去，兔耳朵尖遮住一半，隐隐约约，更具风情。

堂本光一知道他要干什么了，未知的快感已被提前幻想出来，攻克他的大脑。

堂本刚以双手托起胸部，把性器夹在中间，上下移动。角度适合的话，顶部偶尔差一点就能触碰上他被自己舔了又舔的嘴唇。

想象始终比不上实践。视觉上的快感要强劲上千万倍，被柔软包裹的感觉也不差，总之远远超出了他的期待。

以至于居然丢人地没坚持多久就射了出来，白净的胸口沾满了浊液，还有挂在乳尖上的一点点乳汁。

堂本光一自耳尖到脖颈都透着红色，把他拉到怀里，埋到堂本刚颈窝里，让他只能看见自己的发旋。

“大叔啊。”

“洗冷水澡太多的弊端？”

堂本刚绕过他的腰，捏住一翘一翘的猫尾巴尖。

⑥

堂本奈生站在家门口掏钥匙时突然被阴影覆上，惊恐地抓着书包回头，脑子里已经把看过的所有谍战片都回放一边，却只发现是自己老爸。

“切。”扁着嘴开了门，堂本光一黑着脸跟在后面，一手松着领带，一手把提着的纸袋递给他。

“切什么，不高兴我回来吗。”

接过纸袋的堂本奈生一看到袋子上印的logo眼睛都亮了，刚刚还扁着的嘴一下就带上了弧度：“高兴！”

一点也不如以前可爱了，堂本光一摇头，任那小子慢慢摆弄，脱了外套四处寻找他的伴侣和女儿。

在阳台发现了目标。

堂本薰埋在堂本刚胸前，父女二人靠着靠枕坐在角落的摇椅上，歪着头沉溺在梦乡之中。落日的余晖包围住一大一小，给同样纤长的睫毛裹上一层金边。

像淋着枫糖的松饼。

堂本光一走近了，弯下腰亲了亲大松饼，又亲了亲小松饼。

“起床啦。”


	3. Chapter 3

“papa再见。”堂本奈生跟在姑姑后面，捏着怀里妹妹柔软的小手，朝门口挥手。

“照顾好妹妹。不要让她吃太多甜点了。”堂本刚以眼神警告他，圆眼睛虽然瞪大了却没什么怒意。

他看着姐姐和两个孩子进了电梯才关上大门。

天太热了。明明已经是秋天时分，从阳台望去外面的树上的叶子也逐渐变黄，气温却仍然居高不下。他擦擦鼻子上才渗出来的一层薄汗，打开了空调。

双人床上的小兔子翻了个身，把被子卷得更加紧了。

空调吹出来的冷气让整个卧室保持着舒适的温度，可裹在被子里的人还是不满意。

床上的蛋卷来回滚了两圈，最终停在中央，抖了两下，柔软的被子摊开，露出咬着指尖的脸微微红着的小兔子。

还是很热。

他心里清楚这是发情期近在咫尺的征兆，可堂本光一出差了，得明晚上才能回来。没有伴侣在身边，他自己一个人也不是不能解决发情期，可终归是难以令人满意。

苦恼地咬着食指的指甲，他又翻了个身，把脸埋进被子里，屁股上毛绒绒的短尾巴跟着晃了晃。

幸好今天姐姐说妈妈想见两位小朋友，把他们带回了家，不然过几天突然在孩子面前湿了裤子，那真不知道该有多难为情了。

长耳朵垂在了肩上，上面的绒毛搔过皮肤，让蚊子昨天在他手臂上留的包又痒起来。

他翻了回来，望着天花板出神，手指曲起来有一下没一下地挠着痒。黑色背心的左边滑落下来，刚好露出了黑色的圆点和旁边已经很淡的粉色痕迹。

堂本刚撑着床坐起来，五指分开拨一拨乱糟糟的头发，挠着手臂出了卧室。

情潮来得突然。

可能也不算突然，毕竟他推算到了发情期就在这几天。

但是在吃蛋糕的时候突袭真的可以算作突然。

如同发烧一样保持着不正常体温的堂本刚向后靠着，电脑椅承受住了他大部分的重量。他略微把眼皮掀开一条缝，塑料叉子掉在了纸上，上面附着的草莓果酱粘在了还没干的墨水上。

真可惜。他合上眼，像靠着结实的胸膛一样靠着椅子，却始终都不怎么舒服。

因为没有温度。

他睁开眼，草草抹了一把脸上的汗，粗略地把写好的歌词整理了一下，昏沉着脑袋拿起叉子，把蛋糕放进嘴里，机械地咀嚼。

“我回来了。”堂本光一打开门，难得不但没有孩子冲上来，连熟悉的怀抱都没有。

“姐姐把孩子们接走了，微波炉里有咖喱。”头上盖着毛巾的兔子走出浴室，就连望向他的眼睛似乎都被温度融化，变得更加水润。

堂本光一端着碟子，打开冰箱拿橙汁的堂本刚刚好擦过他的肩，他吸一吸鼻子，在餐桌前坐下。

连续两天高强度的工作让他下巴生出青色的胡渣，眼下的黑眼圈好像颜色也更深了些，就连平时一直好好打理的头发现在也软趴趴地往下垂，猫耳也没有高高竖着。

在他对面的堂本刚只有半个屁股挨着椅子，嘴里的橙汁似乎味道没有以往好。

他看着不停往嘴里送咖喱的堂本光一，不大的嘴巴早就被塞满了鼓起来，嘴角还沾着一点棕色。

他放下杯子，咽了咽口水。

“发情期到了。”

内裤早就湿成一片了。

浴室里水声很大。

早早放好的一浴缸水已然凉透，但融进水里的浴盐仍尽职尽责地散发着甜甜的柑橘香气。

花洒流出的热水自上而下浇在在狭小的淋浴间拥作一团的两个人。

舌头热烈地缠在一起，分享着不知道谁的唾液，在光裸的身体游走的手也同样分不清谁的渴望更为强烈。

堂本光一分不清是发情热还是热水把堂本刚整个人抹上粉红。他爱怜地吻着这樱色的肌肤，圈住堂本刚的手力道恰恰好，让他不由自主想倒在他怀里。

终于不再是硬邦邦的电脑椅了。

头脑一片混沌的兔子压着堂本光一的肩膀，两个人顺势就坐在了地板上。

堂本光一背贴着冰冷的玻璃，前方却是他的伴侣半伏着为他口交的场景。

兔耳朵上的长毛被打湿，他便伸出手替他打理，一缕缕顺开软绵绵的毛发。花洒仍源源不断地往下送着水，水珠落在堂本刚的睫毛上，过了好久才掉下来。

比平日里温度更高的口腔包裹着他，灵活的舌头巧妙地在头部着陆，舔过一圈后再缓慢地往下继续。堂本刚的嘴很快就感到酸了，因此不得不以手相辅，一边握住撸动一边偶尔舔上一两下。

倚着玻璃的人眉头紧锁，呼吸声愈发粗重，似乎后背的肌肉也跟着火热起来，湿漉漉的猫尾巴一下下地拍打着地板。

堂本刚停了下来，他仰头看着他，嘴唇被染得亮晶晶的，蜜色的眼眸因为高温布上一层雾，看上去更加惹人怜爱。

堂本光一把他拉了起来，拥进自己怀里，鼻尖恰好蹭上已经剪短的头发，但味道仍然是那个味道。

他把嘴唇贴上隔壁滚烫的脸蛋，像是想补回出差这么多天落下的份。

然而小兔子的后穴里已经迫不及待地分泌出大量液体，一张一合，等待着被填满。被高温和瘙痒折磨得受不了的堂本刚只好自食其力，搂紧还顾着吻他的人的脖子，半抬起腰扶着他的性器坐了下去。

两个人都同时长长喘了一口气。

不断落下的水珠偶尔会遮挡住两人的视线，但也止不住更像一场战争的你来我进的亲吻。近几个月来堂本刚排满了日程，闲暇时间他们交换着照顾两个孩子，连共同睡在一张床上的时间都很少，更别提更进一步了。加之产下薰以来，堂本刚的发情期越来越不稳定，出现周期也越来越长，这让堂本光一更加重视这次发情。

他始终觉得坐在地板上完整地做完会着凉，因此还是就着插入的姿势抱起堂本刚，一伸手关上花洒，抓过一条大毛巾裹在他们身上。

一同陷入软乎乎的被子的时候保持的是堂本光一撑着手臂看他的姿势。他仍滴着水的发梢垂在堂本刚眼前，被往后撩起来露出光洁的额头，接着扣在脖子上的手臂一用力，四片嘴唇就贴在了一起。

这次是一个清淡的吻。

慵懒地摸着自己耳朵的堂本刚微微抬眼看自己身上的伴侣，殊不知下一刻他便沉下了腰，还在甬道里的性器猛然一动，不由分说地撞上他的敏感点。他没咬紧牙关，而是放纵呻吟，甚至曲起腿勾着堂本光一还在摆动的腰。

他眼睫颤动，脸上的笑看上去柔软，揉着猫尾巴尖的手就更加像是挑衅。

他被突然抱起来，坐在了堂本光一结实的大腿上，不断往外流出液体的性器被夹在两个人腹肌中间，而那颗顺毛脑袋则埋在了他的胸前。

粗糙的舌面舔过挺立已久的乳珠，放轻了力道用牙齿研磨，又痒又痛的感觉一时全数涌上堂本刚头脑，缠着堂本光一腰的腿又紧了紧。

“早就没有奶水了，轻点。”开口堂本刚才发现自己声音沙哑得像是连续不间断开了一个星期演唱会。

稀疏的胡渣随着他离开擦过，痒意再次泛上心头，他瞪大了圆眼怀疑这人有没有听进去，然后就又被堵住了嘴。

底下频率稳定的抽插突然加速，肉体碰撞和合在一起的喘息声也更为响亮。屁股后面的尾巴突然被包住，堂本刚闷哼一声就埋到了堂本光一结实的胸肌上。

温暖的大手裹住蓬松的兔尾巴，时轻时重地搓揉。又一敏感点被把握住，堂本刚放松了身子，任由酥麻的感觉冲击大脑，舒服地一沉一浮。

白皙的脚趾蜷起来，性器高高翘着，分明是快要射精的模样。他把手搭在堂本光一搂着他腰的手臂上，放低了声音在他耳边说：“射进去吧？”

“真的？”冲击性的言语和温暖的气息一齐冲入堂本光一耳内，“那刚很快又会有奶水了。”

他喜滋滋地吻上已略微发肿的三角嘴，下身加快了速度，在射精时把下巴抵在堂本刚肩上，嘴唇则贴上那颗痣。

“是女儿还是儿子呢？”

***

“我又要有妹妹了？”

刚放学的堂本奈生弯下身子揪下袜子，瞪大了眼看向沙发上嚼着薯片的papa。

***

已经是初冬时分，今天屋外下了一点小雪，两个孩子现在正趴在阳台栏杆上好奇地看着一颗颗白色的小点，而大人们则在做更加重要的事情。

“不要。”堂本刚摇摇头，把身上的毛绒睡衣裹得更紧。

“就一会儿，就一会儿。”堂本光一放轻了语气，握着他的手轻轻碰了碰浴缸里薰衣草味道的水，“热的。我开了浴霸，不会冷的。”

小兔子嘟着嘴慢慢解开衣服扣子，小心翼翼地抬起腿用脚尖碰碰试探水温才慢慢地坐下去。他整个人几乎都要泡进热水里，连长耳朵也被水没过大半，只剩一双圆眼睛还露在外面。

“稍微坐起来一点。”顾着打泡泡的堂本光一一抬头就对上这双无辜的眼睛，不由得无奈地笑笑。

熟悉的手在身上游走的时候，堂本刚还是有点不太适应。等细长的手指认真地把堆在腿上的泡泡搓开却因卷曲的腿毛而生出了更多泡沫时，他看着堂本光一的侧脸小声嘟囔：“明明我一个人也能洗啦。”

搓澡工先生停下来，用没沾上泡沫的手指推推眼镜，义正言辞地说：“这可是冬天，本来就冷了，要是你不小心摔倒那可怎么办呀。”

堂本刚哼一声，不作声了。

“我冲水啦。”

堂本刚对落到肩上、手上、腰上的热水感到舒服，顺从地被牵着转圈，一点点地冲干净泡沫。

一条大毛巾裹了上来，堂本光一面对面给他擦干身子，细致地一点点吸干长毛的水分。

“冷——”

怕冷的兔子还没等他擦干就跨出了浴缸，冲到他怀里才乖乖伸着手臂等着套衣服。

“得让孩子看看papa有多不乖。”

“哼哼。”

“光一比我更加不乖。”


	4. Chapter 4

堂本刚回到家的时候，堂本光一正读着他已经会背的童话故事，哄最小的孩子入睡。

他将白色的纸袋放在饭桌上，小心翼翼地从中取出今天的作业，缓缓推到饭桌中央，才满意地将纸袋折起来收好。

等他裹着热气从浴室里出来时，堂本光一已经钻进了被窝，架着黑框眼镜。看他严肃的神情本以为在看文件或是赛车杂志，结果却是故事书。

“睡啦？”一掀开被子钻进去，温暖的热源就贴过来，他拍拍被子，压制住底下不安的脚。

“睡了。我寻思着换个故事，她不腻我都腻了。”

“实在不行你唱摇篮曲。”

“别了吧，吓到孩子。上课怎么样啦？”

“唔……老师人好好啊，今天的作业我带回家了，放在饭桌上。”他把右手手指凑到光一面前，“手指上还有花的味道。”

堂本光一听话地吸了一口，原先软趴趴的猫耳朵立刻就竖了起来，连忙握住他的手拿开。

“不好闻……？”堂本刚看他这么大反应，担心地收回了手自己闻闻，好像没什么太刺激的味道。

“不是插花教室吗，”堂本光一这两句话几乎是从齿缝里挤出来的，“怎么会有猫薄荷的味道？”

“猫薄荷？好像是有几株三角形的叶子……”

等等、猫薄荷？

卧室的灯啪嗒被关上了。

小兔子一时没能适应卧室内的光线变化，皱着眉头半眯着眼，只能感受到明晰的粗重呼吸，睡衣的第一颗扣子被暴力扯掉，露出来的一小块肌肤被反复吮吻。

“……锁门了吗。”等堂本刚能睁开眼看清光一的发旋时，除开担心他的情况，就是担心孩子。

“奈生会管好妹妹的。”堂本光一甚至不舍得停下动作，用尖锐的牙齿半是撒娇地啃咬他的肩膀，含含糊糊地说出这句话。

“你还好嘛……”堂本刚略带愧疚地抚摸竖起来的猫耳朵，“会影响身体吗？”

“一点点。对猫而言就是小意思。”猫先生已经撑起身子，用猫科动物在夜间寻觅猎物的眼神看着他的兔子，随即攻向了他的目标。

他俯下身去衔着堂本刚的嘴唇，仔细地用舌尖勾勒一圈，竖起的手臂放下，半撑着身子玩起了兔耳朵上柔软的长毛。

被热烘烘的指尖反复揉搓敏感的耳朵，温度直接就传递到了堂本刚的脸上，床头柜上昏暗的台灯打在他的脸上，和粉扑扑的颜色和谐地融为一体。

接着同样粉扑扑的乳尖就被含住，因为哺育过孩子而更加敏感的乳粒被如此对待立即硬挺起来，追求更多的兔子向前挺着胸口，自己抚摸起了被冷落的另一边。

堂本光一定住，看了好一会儿他的伴侣是如何熟练地用手掌包裹住自己的乳肉揉搓，再是以修剪得平整的指甲磨蹭乳尖。

“别急……”

尖锐的牙齿划过乳晕，口腔的吸吮更像是小孩子，堂本刚朦朦胧胧产生一种喂孩子的感觉，嘟囔着摸过光一的发顶：“没有奶水啦……”

结果被吻得更凶了。

快感在他面上显露无疑，皮肤染着粉红，无意识地半张开嘴，洁白的牙齿和腥红的舌尖若隐若现。

“我看你没受什么影响……”

“谁说的？”堂本光一直接握着小兔子的手摸到胯下。睡裤面料薄，如此一摸，那里的温度和形状堂本刚立即就一清二楚。

坏心眼地圈住摸了一把才松开，然后不知道就为什么突然哼哼地笑起来。

“小兔子变成小猪了？”正忙着解开睡衣扣子的猫先生挑挑眉。

结果被堂本刚用像是看孩子的眼神看着，温柔地揉揉翘起来的猫尾巴尖。

“想到下次去上课还可以摸摸猫薄荷而已。”

“还来？”

不来了。

今天晚上第一个货真价实的吻之前他还没有意识到猫薄荷的可怕所在。

光一的手不知何时垫在了他的脑后，手指插进了他的发丝之间，嘴上却和手上的动作截然不动，舌尖热切地纠缠，嘴唇贴在一起就没有分开过。他觉得自己肺叶的空气已经全数被掠夺走了，但仍是不舍得推开光一。

还好猫先生察觉到他抚摸自己尾巴的频率慢下来，这才放开了他，两个人都大口大口喘着气，嘴唇和脸颊都透着粉色。

“难受吗？”

堂本刚摇摇头，藏在被子下的腿抬起来勾住他尤其精瘦的腰，牵着他的手探向身后。

两个人的手指一同就着兔子湿哒哒的分泌物伸进了穴里。虽然猫薄荷不影响兔子，但猫先生的热情显然影响到了他，甬道里火热，液体随着手指进出发出咕啾咕啾的声音，不停地收缩是非言语的诱惑。

“可能会有点痛，”光一在他耳尖停留了很久，嘴唇逗弄着上面细小的绒毛，籍着暗黄的光线打量逐渐变色的兔耳朵，哑着嗓子给他打预防针，“有可能忍不住倒刺。”

雄性猫科动物交配时基本上都会凭借倒刺禁锢住雌性以便更好的繁殖，但光一的忍耐力很强，除开他们相识之后做的第一次以外，堂本刚就再也没有体会过。

有些害怕，但也有些期待。

进入的时候选了个稍微舒服点的姿势，堂本刚的腿仍勾着他的腰，硬物探入的一瞬间兔耳朵难耐地颤了颤。

“痛？”

“一点点。”他眨着湿漉漉的大眼睛 ，几缕发丝被汗水黏在的脸颊上，下嘴唇依稀可见浅浅的齿痕。

堂本光一含住他的嘴唇，心疼地舔过他刚刚咬出来的痕迹，贴近了把右肩亮在他面前。

“要是疼的话就咬我。”

往更深处插入的时候的确可以明显感觉到性器上的倒刺划过内壁，不算尖锐的痛感和快感一同自脚尖涌上大脑，每一次抽插这种感觉都被无限放大且无限重复。

“唔”

虽然肌肉硬邦邦的不好下口，最终堂本刚还是忍不住密集的痛感，一口咬在猫先生坚实的肩膀上，环抱在他后背的手也留下了许多抓痕，相对地肩颈上上也换回了一枚浅色的吻痕。

硬挺火热的性器进进出出时总不免擦过敏感点，加之倒刺划过带来的尖锐快感，小兔子没多久就射了出来，半软的性器半垂着又被圈住，撸动的频率渐渐合上了性器刺入的频率。

最后射出时的刺锐感尤其明显，若不是没有进入生殖腔，如此强而有力的射精力道，堂本刚简直认为要再怀一个宝宝了。

“我要和老师申请取消猫薄荷的出现。”

翌日。

“怎么是爸爸呀？Papa呢？”孩子们看着已经穿戴好的神采奕奕的光一，歪着头想进主卧跟papa说再见。

“papa昨天插花累了哦，我们就不要打扰papa了吧？看，papa的作品就在桌上哦。”


End file.
